


Two Truths and a Lie

by finnimbrand



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnimbrand/pseuds/finnimbrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner and the events/revelations of AoU.  Spoilers for Avengers:  Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written with the intention of being compatible with my other post-AoU story, Turning Home Again. I'm still in the process of figuring out what I think about the movie.
> 
> This story is structured like the party game -- two are true, one is a lie, guess which one is the lie.

1.

"I have a very specific skill set," Natasha Romanov had once told a monster, right before he told her the truth about his plans.

Natasha Romanov had a gift for truth. 

That's why she could bring the man out from underneath the rage. The man was the truth.

2.

"No, we could use... a little worse," Natasha Romanov had once told a man right before he let loose the rage inside of him.

Code Green never got any easier for him. He knew that too, he knew he wasn't capable of weighing the options and making the tough decisions every time, and that's why he had to trust Natasha. That's why he had to trust Tony. That's why he had to trust the whole team. He knew his judgment was compromised. The man trusted because he had no choice. 

The other guy had no illusions. The other guy knew the truth.

3.

"Love is for children," Natasha Romanov had said, knowing that she was lying. Knowing she would be believed.

Love is for humans. Natasha Romanov was not immune, but she knew how to use it. She knew how to love and get results.

Natasha Romanov used the truth as a weapon, and she was good with weapons. The best. She knew exactly what she was doing, falling in love.


End file.
